When you turn off the lights
by NaruHamisaki
Summary: Si... se trata de Lily Evans, de James Potter, de Remus Lupin... de Sirius Black. Mucho romance y algo de slash.
1. Prólogo: Impulsos

Seré honesta. Cuando comencé los bosquejos de éste fics, pensé en un sutil slash, pero la verdad es que no sé cómo terminará esta historia. Lo que sí sé, es que no es nada de lo que pensé en un principio. Espero dispensen las licencias que me he tomado, en pro de retomar estas antiguas costumbres.

* * *

Es obvio y notoriamente conocido que estos personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los caminos e ideas que persiguen, eso sí que es mío. Harry Potter es marca registrada.

* * *

**When You turn off the lights.**

Naru Hamisaki

Prólogo: Impulsos

Fue en un día de aquellos.

La amenaza que quebrantaría en el futuro sus destinos era lejana, distante, insospechada.

Días soleados, clásicas nubes, murmullos. Miradas cómplices, bromas infantiles, comentarios de pasillo, sonrisas a medio realizar…

Un mundo de 14 años con espacio para las aventuras, los encantamientos peligrosos y una recurrente reunión que estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo.

James llegaba tarde, como de costumbre. Sirius, a sus espaldas, sacaba la varita con la genuina intención de gastarle una pesada broma a Peter, pero una amenazadora mirada de Remus bastó para que la sorpresa perdiera gracia.

La brisa que recorría el camino tenía un sutil sabor a balada y las chicas se derretían al paso de los cuatro muchachos.

Decidieron ventilar sus travesuras en medio de una pequeña sala, la que cerraron apresuradamente.

- Apuesto que James ya convenció a Evans – dijo Peter, quien continuaba las bromas de sus amigos. – De seguro cayó rendida a tus pies, ¿no?

- Cayó rendida, te lo aseguro, pero no por mis encantos… ¡Canuto encantó mal mi regalo! Debieron ver su cara llena de hollín mágico.

- ¿Eso existe? – preguntó Lupin, claramente sorprendido por el comentario.

- Claro – contestó Sirius, con aires de gran conocedor – es cosa de mezclar cenizas y un encantamiento de permanencia, ¡muy efectivo!

Todos rieron de buena gana, algo ansiosos.

- Entonces – dijo James con densidad en el aire - ¿cómo resolveremos el asunto de las vacaciones?

- No hay asunto, James – dijo Lupin algo nervioso – a no ser que Sirius quiera revelarnos quién su blanco amoroso por esos días.

- ¿Estás seguro que no será un problema este asuntillo de la luna? – preguntó Sirius – o ¿quién sabe? Quizás te ha comenzado a gustar la sensación de adrenalina que supone la transformación…

- Será que, sólo es una idea, claro, pero quizás no estés por estos lados durante las vacaciones…

Peter había acertado. Lupin trató de explicar a sus amigos que estaba invitado por unos familiares para pasar unos días en Escocia. Se cuidó eso sí de revelar detalles y, sobretodo, de mencionarla a ella.

"Ella" que constituía el principio de todo lo prohibido estaría dos semanas cerca, de vacaciones con unos primos muggles, lo cual parecía cosa del destino. Estaba ansioso e indeciso y detestaba la sensación.

- No puedo huir siempre de mi – expresó Remus al fin, zanjando la cuestión – además no hace daño viajar de vez en vez. Podrán descansar de mí éste verano.

- Arruinas gran parte de la diversión – apuntó Sirius, mientras jugueteaba con su varita.

- Al menos te librarás de las pulgas por un tiempo – contestó Lupin, reactivo – a no ser que encuentres una excusa para pasearte por ahí en cuatro patas…

- No seas aguafiestas, Canuto – agregó Potter – después de todo no faltarán las escaramuzas de medianoche, los paseos por el valle…

- ¡Y las chicas! – interrumpió Peter – si no les molestan, claro.

- Está decidido entonces – dijo James, poniendo fin a la discusión – Lo cierto es, señores que la práctica de Quidditch me espera. ¿Nos vamos?

Sirius no estaba poniendo atención y se limitó a seguir a los demás. Como a un pequeño niño que lo privan de un caramelo, se sintió ofuscado, con ira contenida. ¿Desde cuándo Moony sentía estos deseos de independencia? Se propuso averiguarlo aunque sólo se tratasen de estúpidas suposiciones.

Inusualmente, se sentía interesado, pero prefiero no darle tanta importancia a su arranque y seguir sonriendo cálidamente, abstraído.

Confundido entre sus pensamientos, encantó el bolso de Colagusano, el que corría desesperado tras él por todo el campo de Quidditch.

Rió desganado.

¿Sería posible que él, altivo, arrebatado, encantador como era estuviese… nervioso?

Es el inicio de algo... ya está el primer capítulo. Espero que dejen sus comentarios.


	2. Capítulo 1: When you're smiling

Soy una chica de giros… y éste es un giro. Es extraño… pero trato de no caer en los circuitos que antes visite. Por favor, dejen sus impresiones!

* * *

A pesar de los años, uno sigue escribiendo historia de los inmortales personajes de J.K. Rowling. Aunque crean que son nuestros, siguen siendo de ella. Damn! Harry Potter es marca registrada.

* * *

* * *

Capítulo I: When you're smiling

Peter corría de extremo a extremo en la sala común, arreglando apuntes, copiando frases de última hora y, claramente, recargado de trabajo gracias a sus compañeros de cuarto. Sólo Lupin tenía sus deberes terminados y aprovechaba su tiempo conversando con Lily Evans.

James y Sirius, como era corriente y típico de los viernes, cumplían un severo castigo como consecuencia del maltrato que habían dado a Severus Snape "con" su desayuno.

Colagusano trató de dilucidar que se traían entre manos Lupin y Evans, pero al fin sucumbió ante la presión de los exámenes finales y se zambulló en el mar de pergaminos que tenía frente a sí. Después de todo, él, que estaba destinado al status quo, nada podía hacer para modificar el curso de la historia.

A una distancia prudente, apoyados en un balcón, Remus y Lily conversaban amenamente. A medida que los minutos pasaban, Lupin se convencía más y más que James no era el novio que su amiga necesitaba. Potter era un tipo alocado, impetuoso, de tiempo y normas propias. No era para ella. "Ella" necesitaba a alguien tranquilo, ordenado, diligente…

Decidió invitarla para que dieran un paseo. Ella aceptó al instante.

Silencio.

Metros y metros en medio de un incómodo y vacuo silencio.

El primaveral atardecer y su cálida brisa parecían perjudicar la situación.

- Así que… - dijeron los dos a un tiempo.

Otra pausa. Parecía tan fácil en la sala común.

- Así que te irás a San Francisco en vacaciones – dijo Remus, como quién cuenta una historia repetida.

- Sí – contestó la chica, visiblemente aliviada – pero sólo por unas semanas. El resto del tiempo estaré visitando a unos amigos de mi padre en Escocia. Espero volver a tiempo para las compras del quinto año… no quisiera que mi lechuza se perdiera.

- O sea que los rumores son ciertos – dijo Remus – ya sabes, esos que dicen que eres una sabelotodo insufrible que sólo piensa en clases y calificaciones – agregó, tratando de parecer convincente.

- Por las barbas de Merlín… Remus Lupin ¿Qué ha hecho de ti James Potter? – contestó Lily, risueña.

- No me confundas, querida – murmuró – Es sabido que lo aprecio, pero claramente no soy como él.

- ¿No crees que se esfuerza demasiado por agradarme?

- ¿Debo decirle que no lo está logrando? – dijo Remus, más para sí que para su compañera.

La pregunta quedó flotando en el aire. El silencio resucitó de pronto.

La tarde cedía al anochecer lentamente. Lily simulaba apartarse de su amigo con gracia, paso a paso, con un vaivén narcótico. Entonces, de súbito, sonrió.

Esos ojos verdes, los mismos que quedaron fijos en la abstracción del momento, le quitaron el aliento a Remus. No pudo dejar de mirar el hermoso rostro de su amiga, su sedoso cabello. Como de reflejo, se contagió con ella y también sonrió. Tuvo tiempo de preguntarse desde cuando no lo hacía.

- Remus… - dijo la muchacha, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿Sí? – atinó a contestar, con dificultad.

- ¿Tú crees que…? Es decir…

- ¿Mañana? – aventuró él - ¿Mañana estaría bien?

- ¡Sí! – contestó triunfal ella, casi agradecida.

- Vamos – apuró Remus – cogeremos un resfrío si no volvemos pronto a la sala común.

Ella le tendió la mano. Él la tomó suavemente.

* * *

Vamos a ver que sale de todo esto. Espero sus comentarios. Un abrazo


	3. Capítulo 2: Divagaciones

Tardé más de la cuenta en escribir éste capítulo porque tuve que revisar la historia una y otra vez, hasta que me di cuenta que esto podía ser un poco más profundo. Así que seguí mi instinto y aquí vamos. Gracias a Bonnie Pink y a Radiohead por la inspiración.

* * *

Estoy segura que J.K. Rowling sabe que sus personajes son utilizados por gente como nosotros para entretenernos. Y también sabe que es la única que cobra dividendos por ello. Harry Potter es marca registrada.

* * *

Capítulo II: Divagaciones

Remus Lupin deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el año no terminara. Quería un poco más de tiempo, un suspiro, algo más tangible que esas mariposas que invadían su estómago y que ahora, absurdamente, no lo dejaban pensar.

Sabía que la distancia que lo separaba de Lily terminaría si caminaba un par de compartimentos dentro del ancestral tren que abordaba en soledad con retorno a Londres.

Una última parada.

Una oportunidad.

Repasó la misma escena muchas veces. Él y Lily en un apartado sitio sin dibujar, tratando de explicar sus terribles temores, el infierno que significaban las transformaciones de luna llena, las limitaciones que tendría para siempre… Por supuesto, ella reiría hasta convulsionar.

Ante tamaña idiotez nadie podría sino reír y huir. Si él pudiera, también huiría.

En medio del vaivén del tren, recordó la fuente de sus divagaciones. Todo era culpa de Sirius. El imbécil se atrevió a llamarle traidor… cómo si Potter fuese capaz de hacerse dueño de una muchacha tan inteligente y armónica como Lily.

James siempre conseguía todo lo que quería. La escoba más cara, el uniforme más despampanante en medio de un juego de Quidditch, la túnica más costosa. A Remus todo ello le era indiferente, pero no soportaba pensar en que Lily Evans se convertiría en otro objeto desechable de su gusto o disgusto. El sujeto era un buen amigo, un colega con liderazgo innato, con arrebatos e instintos de una precisión envidiable, pero por sobretodo era un tipo libre, libre para actuar, para oponerse si le parecía que él estaba yendo demasiado lejos con la chica que había marcado como propia. Remus no estaba de acuerdo con ese comportamiento, pero era posible y predecible que ello ocurriere si en verdad le importaba.

Por ello, consideró de una bajeza sin nombre que enviara a Black como un lastimero lacayo a molestar. ¡Si al menos lo hubiera molestado a él! Pero no… obviamente Sirius había ido tras la muchacha, destruyendo una velada que parecía prometedora.

Sábado por la tarde, el último del año escolar, el sol cubriendo la copa de los árboles que eran el escenario ideal para una merienda de a dos, sutilmente preparada por la chica con la que esperaba intercambiar historias antiguas, sueños que cambiaban en cada reunión.

El imbécil tenía que intervenir y arruinarlo todo. Le bastó con dejar un mensaje para Remus en la sala común, diciendo que quedaba todo cancelado, mientras la pobre Lily esperaba por horas que él llegara.

En vez de que ello aconteciera, Sirius decidió aparecerse ante la chica, comerse un par de pastelillos de los que no era el destinatario original y, aunque Remus tuvo la ocurrencia repentina de pasear por el punto acordado, el daño ya estaba hecho. Sirius se fue, Remus y la muchacha comieron tal como lo habían establecido, pero la atmósfera se había ido.

Mientras Remus se preguntaba que se hacía en casos como éstos, casos en que la tensión entre dos parece ser alucinaciones de una sola parte, los vagones ya casi llegaban a destino.

Quizás lo mejor era seguir el resentido consejo de Sirius. Es cierto, estaba molesto por la absurda actitud de su amigo, pero era su amigo después de todo. Su método era cuestionable, pero las palabras del lascivo compadre no dejaban de sonar en sus oídos:

"Ella jamás lo entenderá… y tú no estás capacitado para quererla como se merece, idiota… nunca lo estarás"

Silencio.

La frase era de media estampa y sin embargo…

Finalmente la travesía llegaba al final y Remus Lupin alcanzó a tomar una decisión antes de bajar. No iría a Escocia. ¡Qué más daba! James Potter sería nombrado prefecto y él perdería toda opción. Incluso las que aún no imaginaba.

* * *

Espero sus comentarios. Saludos


	4. Capítulo 3: Cartas

Ha sido difícil identificar la esencia de los personajes de esta historia. Me han desafiado a pensar que escribir de ellos es sólo repetir algo ya antes dicho. Sin embargo, nuevas vetas asoman de mi ingenio y espero de corazón que quién las lea comparta, aunque sea en parte, la necesaria verdad y lógica que todos imaginamos al menos alguna vez.

Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling y asdfasdfasdfasdfadsfasdfadsfadsfadsadsadsf. Harry Potter es marca registrada.

Capítulo III: Cartas.

A Remus Lupin:

Me ha tomado algún tiempo redactar estas palabras. ¿Estás bien? No tenías buen aspecto cuando bajaste del tren, antes de despedirnos. La verdad es que mis amigas absorben mis últimos momentos antes de que mis padres me recojan en la terminal y fue por ello que no me despedí a tiempo. ¡Lo siento! Espero tener pronto alguna noticia tuya.

Tu amiga, Lily.

:::***:::

A Severus Snape:

Querido amigo, me temo que no puedo ayudarte con lo que me pides. Bien sé que te agrada experimentar en pociones, pero me pides demasiado. Aunque supiera las cantidades necesarias para conseguir el exacto resultado de la sustancia, me inclino a pensar que resulta peligroso y arriesgado manipularla. Es demasiado… oscuro. Ansío recibir más noticias tuyas, así que escríbeme con libertad, aunque honestamente espero que abandones prontamente tu faena en vez de seguir adelante.

Tu compañera y colega, Lily.

:::***:::

A Remus:

Me entristecen tus noticias. No puedo creer que hayas enfermado y que no irás a Escocia. Las cosas en San Francisco siguen igual de muggles que siempre, pero quizás se deba a que no he buscado su lado mágico con demasiado fervor. Mucho de eso se lo debo a mi hermana que no para de quejarse e insiste en ir a lugares muy aburridos. Por favor, mantenme al tanto de tu enfermedad, sea cual sea.

Tu amiga, Lily.

:::***:::

A James Potter:

Eres un imbécil

Atentamente, Lily Evans.

:::***:::

A Severus Snape:

¡No puedo creer que lo hayas logrado! Eres simplemente brillante, Severus. Estoy impresionada y no sé si felicitarte por el logro o regañarte por evitar lo que manda la cordura y seguir con tu proyecto. Sé que no lo pasas bien en casa, pero por favor no ocupes tan delicado producto en tus padres o quien sea que te esté causando daño. Eres un tipo fuerte, sólo debes buscar en el fondo. (Si quieres puedes probar en tus nuevos amigos cuando volvamos a clases. No es muy maduro de mi parte, pero bueh… lo negaré bajo juramento.)

Un abrazo, Lily.

:::***:::

A Remus:

Me hacen falta nuestras conversaciones. Acabo de enterarme que seré prefecta. Ahora Slughorne tendrá otro motivo para celebrar. Remus, en verdad espero que estes mejor. Quisiera que nuestro verano hubiese transcurrido de otra forma, que hubieses mejorado, que me hubieses contado aquello que quedó pendiente. Quiero estar para ti del mismo modo en que estas para mí. No lo olvides.

Tu amiga, Lily.

:::***:::

Acabo de notar que esta historia está incompleta! Haré un esfuerzo por terminarle.

Saludos a todos los que aún leen.


	5. Capítulo 4: Retrocediendo

Hace años que no me siento a escribir fanfics, ni en su totalidad ni en parte. Me he decidido a terminar éste, como una muestra de que estoy lista para escribir, sin excesos, el único fanfics que en verdad he querido escribir: mi versión de Ron y Hermione. Gracias Alanis por la inspiración, por tus letras, por el título de este capítulo y por conducir mis emociones desde hace tanto.

Si J.K. Rowling es la madre de Harry, ¿su verdadero nickname es Lily Evans? Harry Potter es marca registrada.

Capítulo IV: Retrocediendo.

La misma estación, los amigos de siempre, la hora apropiada, el paso nervioso, la respiración apretada, las manos tensas, el notorio sudor… todo como siempre y todo diferente para Sirius Black.

Casi era la hora de partir y Remus estaba inubicable. Había imaginado aquel encuentro todo el verano, aunque para imaginarlo primero tuvo que aceptar ciertas premisas. Tuvo que aceptar en primer lugar que James era su amigo. Esa declaración de principios sólo tuvo sentido cuando tomó conciencia de que Remus despertaba en él otra clase de sentimientos. Moody dibujaba una sonrisa espontánea en su rostro cada vez que le corregía. Su corazón se aceleraba de modo inexplicable cada vez que estrechaban las manos. Se sobresaltaba cada vez que Moody tenía pesadillas por las noches.

Fue una noche nostálgica, de luna nueva, en que supo que Moody le gustaba, que sentía deseos de abrazarlo, de compartir su tiempo con él. Fue exactamente en el momento en que percibió sus confusos, complejos y profundos sentimientos y se sorprendió ideando justificaciones para que sus amigos no creyeran que era una relación grotesca, en que notó que sus problemas estarían resueltos si lograba besar a Moody, aun cuando no lo apoyaran si le tomaba la mano en los descansos y no lograba encontrar una forma de evadir las burlas.

Con todo, ya no era la ocasión de imaginar, sino de encontrar a Moody y actuar con naturalidad, esperando que sus palabras e historias lo hicieran irresistible. Se veía a si mismo contando sus aventuras de verano, siendo el héroe de la jornada y a Moody feliz de reencontrarse con él, asegurando que habrían muchísimas jornadas para compartir y llegar a su corazón.

Remus llegó atípicamente tarde. Cuando Sirius le vio, corrió a su encuentro, pero las personas en el andén frenaron la prisa que le imprimió a sus piernas. El tren ya partía cuando se topó con él, frente a frente, tratando de tomar el vagón más cercano, el mismo que ya ocupaba Lily Evans.

Sirius lo había imaginado todo el verano. Se acercaría a Moody, le abrazaría y le arrastraría a un vagón a solas, donde podría observarle a su antojo. ¿Por qué entonces no podía emitir sonido alguno? ¿Por qué, a pesar que Moody lo miró con dulzura, estrechó su mano como siempre y le ayudó a subir, ni siquiera pudo decir "hola"?

Se sintió como un completo idiota, inmóvil, completamente afectado. Ni siquiera pudo evitar que se sentara con Lily Evans. Ni siquiera pudo evitar que se apretara su garganta y se nublara su vista cuando, producto de su inmovilidad, observó la forma en que Remus miraba a Lily.

Y es que su Moody no era ese Remus. Moody lo querría algún día. Moody lo abrazaría algún día. Moody lo miraría como Remus miraba a Lily.

Nunca supo si lo que ocurrió a continuación fue real o fue producto de su imaginación, pero no le importó. Dijeron que había golpeado a unos estudiantes de tercero.

Y pudo ser, que importaba ya… todo era como siempre, excepto él.

Y ¿que les parece?

En verdad espero sus comentarios.


End file.
